Untouchable
by Amity-Star
Summary: [1 of 3] Untouchable. That was what she was. Completely untouchable to his hands. She was too innocent for him, too beautiful and naïve and stunning all rolled into one.


_**Untouchable**_

**_Disclaimer_**: Chrno Crusade belongs to Daisuke Moriyama. I only own the plot and the picture that I got this idea from.

--

Untouchable. That was what she was. Completely untouchable to his hands. She was too innocent for him, too beautiful and naïve and stunning all rolled into one. Her beauty not compatible with anyone he had ever layed eyes on in his long existence. She was too much for him to take.

That's what she was.

Untouchable.

--

Rosette Christopher grinned widely as she threw water at her younger brother and his female companion. She was already sopping wet from the water fight they were having in the castle lake and she still had to cook dinner for her small family and her master. Blond hair stuck to her face, she turned flashing blue eyes on her prey as she dashed forwards, her laughter echoing around them as she took both younger people down with her below the surface of the lake.

When she broke the surface of the lake, she was grinning, making a made swimming dash for shore before her brother or Azmaria reached the surface and swam after her for revenge. She knew it was coming. "That'll teach those two to attack me when I'm getting water for Lord Chrno." She said smugly, standing up in the knee deep water and starting to run.

Reaching the bank, she scooped up the two buckets that were half filled with water and made a run for it, her brothers death-threats ringing in her ears as she dodged lake stones thrown at her from either Azmaria or Joshua.

She only laughed though, disappearing into the woods and running bare-foot and looking like a drowned rat, buckets bumping against her legs. Her once pristine white dress with the aqua-blue bodice now caked in a fine layed of mud and dirt. "Why couldn't they have gotten back at me when I was wearing the brown dress?" she whinned, slowing down as she came out of the woods and walked into the castle gates.

For Lord Chrno to keep a large castle, Rosette thought, he only has Azmaria, me, and Joshua around. I mean, I don't mind it; he's a good Lord what with giving each of us an _extremely_ nice room and clothes to wear, but it's just weird.

"They were planning it for some time now, and figured that they would get you back twice as bad if you wore that dress."

Rosette whirled around, her heart racing in her chest as a familiar, fluttering sensation erupted in her stomach that sent shivers racing up and down her spine. Before her was her master, Lord Chrno, dressed in all his dark glory with his black wings folded over his shoulders in a cape-like manner. His violet locks shone in the early morning light, his skeleton braid bobbing behind him like a tail. And then there were his horns, perched so perfectly onto of his head…

She swallowed and composed herself. "Thankyou for telling me this, his Lord-ship." She said, bowing her head.

Chrno sighed inwardly. "Rosette, you've been living here for four years now. Call me Chrno and stop the bowing."

Rosette stood straight again, grinning up her master and good friend. "I know _Chrno_. I just like to say and do those things 'cause I know it gets under your skin." She laughed, turning then and walking into the castle and towards the kitchen to drop off her empty buckets and return to her room to change.

---

Dinner that night had been quiet a pleasant experience, Rosette thought, combing her golden hair of tangles she had sustained from the bath she had taken to get rid of the food chunks from the food fight. She wore a new dress that she had found waiting for her on the bed when she stumbled in, hair wet and robe heavy with water.

The design was extravagant with a plunging square neck-line, a flirtatious gown of deep red and black lace. With long trailing sleeves that ended at her knees, she thought how lucky she was to have a master that gave her such extravagant gifts.

Giggling like a young girl, she walked over to her dresser and picked up the single piece of jewellery that had once belonged to her mother. Set into the silver of the chocker were pearls of black and white with small diamonds decorating the spaces between. Fastening it around her neck, she turned to look at herself in the mirror, awed at her reflection.

Before her stood a young woman of twenty years, blonde tresses hanging down her back in gentle curls caused by the cooler air. The dress fit her perfectly, like all her other dresses, hugging her chest and stomach like a second skin. Unlike all her other dresses, and ones she saw women of the Demon court wear, the skirt was slim, providing an outline of her legs before flaring out at the bottom.

She really looked like a piece of royalty, standing there in her room and swishing her dress back and forth. She paused, thinking of what Chrno would say if her say her in it.

She blushed, placing a hand on her stomach as if to quell an urge. She had been thinking of her master and friend inappropriately once again, her little wishes and whimsical desires bubbling to the surface every time he left a room with her in it.

_Sweet misery_, she thought, walking over to her bed and sitting on the feather down mattress, hugging the blue quilt she had made the winter previous around her. _Maybe I should just let them go…? Carnal desires on one's own master and friend is ludicrous_.

Her eye lids fell heavy then, and she slumped back onto her pillows, overcome with the need for sleep.

---

As the candles in Rosette's room blew out one by one by an invisible force, a shadow moved unnoticed towards her bed, blood red eyes scanning her form, taking delight in what they saw. _Soon, my dear Rosette,_ Chrno thought, leaning down and brushing his lips over hers softly.

She moaned in her sleep, tilting her head up and exposing her neck, rich with the pearls and diamonds from the necklace.

He grinned, resisting the urge to wake her up and do devilish things to her. _I promise that we will be together. Soon_. And with that he disappeared into the shadows of her room, crimsons eyes fading into molten gold as he left, trailing Astral glitter in his wake.

---

_**End**_

---

_Amity-Star:_ A complete one-shot. I will not be expanding on this ficlet. The main reason is that people can expand upon the ending to their hearts desire. That, plus I'm seriously busy with school to actually continue this. So sue me, I do have to concentrate on the last year of my school career, I mean, next year... (gasp) I'm going to uni! (if I get high enough marks...)


End file.
